The Watson's
by MegaMarks
Summary: When John's sister Phynix comes to visit him, she helps solve a few cases in just a few hours. Has Holmes found someone he's compatible with, or is she just a bit too much for him?
1. Chapter 1: Just Me

Chapter 1

I hadn't known him. I hadn't even talked to him, until now. My brother, John Watson, had always talked about him and the cases he would drag him into, but no, I'd never talked to Mr. Sherlock Holmes. I heard he was a player, quick thinker, but a trouble- maker indeed. Mother and Father thought it would be good for me to go visit John before he married and had children. I didn't understand why John even wanted to get married. I mean, Mary was a sweet girl, but I really didn't believe in marriage. Maybe that was the problem with me. The fact that I just didn't believe.

I arrived on John's doorstep one morning, in my boots and overalls. Many men looked at me with discouraged faces, but I walked on, not saying a word. I rang the doorbells twice before a maid answered. "You must be Ms. Watson. Mr. Holmes is waiting for you in his chambers." I nodded as she tried to take my bags. "It's quite alright, madam. I'm alright." She nodded and walked into the kitchen.

I walked up the stairs as I examined the newspaper clippings on the walls, framed. I saw my brother in most, and next to him, a scruffy-looking man. He was handsome, I had to admit, but homeless looking to say the least.

My shoes clacked against the hardwood floors quite loudly, so I wasn't all surprised when a door swung open. He was a little taller than me, his top hat made him seem a little taller, though. His brown eyes were dark and mysteriously beautiful. I stopped a moment, then put my bags down and stretched out my hand.

"Hello, Mr. Holmes. Phynix Watson, John's sister." He smiled and took my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Watson." I blinked my grey eyes for a moment, and then looked back down at my bags.

"Well, I hope my brother has arranged a room for me?"

He blinked, then looked over. "Yes, Ms. Watson." He extended his hand over to a door on his left. I shook my head. "Call me Phynix." He smiled. "Sherlock." We both stood for a moment, trying to swim through this lake of awkwardness without my brother. I walked over to the door Sherlock had pointed me to.

The dark walls were overwhelming, until I opened the curtains and windows. I turned and saw Holmes standing in the doorway.

"I usually don't the light in."

"I like light." I said taking off my coat. "It takes away from all the darkness."

I heard a creek come from the stairs and saw my brother. He turned and saw me, smiling as he walked through the doorway past Holmes.

"Phynix!" I greeted his friendly face with a warm embrace.

"John. How's Mary?" He smiled at the thought of her name.

"Amazing. How's that fellow… Leonardo?"

I waved my hand. "Let's not talk about that natural disaster."

He laughed and looked over at Holmes.

"I see you met Mr. Holmes?"

I nodded. "Yes. He was very welcoming, though he could use a shave."

Holmes rolled his eyes and walked over. "Well she could use…"

He looked me up and down. "Some lip color." I shook my head.

"And ruin the beautiful naturalness of me?"

He smiled and John laughed.

"Well, then I guess we should go about and see about some clothes for you?" John said pointing his cane at my overalls. I looked down and squinted my eyes at him.

"What's wrong with these Johnathan?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. Just the fact that you look more like a homeless person then Holmes." John said pointing to his friend.

I rolled my eyes and pushed John playfully. "Oh just be quiet, John."

He grabbed his hat and smiled. "How 'bout we go, then?"

I held up my hands in surrender and said, "Fine, but I get to pick them out!"

I passed Holmes in the doorway and looked back.

"Coming?"

He smiled and extended his hand toward the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2: Dresses

Chapter 2

The brown tint to the dress made my face sullen. The white lace was boring.

I walked out of the dressing chambers to where John and Holmes where sitting.

"John," I said huffing. "What is this? I look like a giant sock."

Holmes laughed and John stood up.

"No! You look presentable."

I sighed and went back to the women's side. I shifted through the dresses as Holmes walked up behind me. He pulled up a blue, long, cream-laced dress.

"Try this one on. The blue brings out your eyes." I smiled and looked up into his brown, sparkling eyes.

"Fine. At least this one doesn't look like a man's underwear." He laughed and I went back to the quarters.

I smiled as I slipped the corset over my waist.

"Why do women still wear those things?" I heard Holmes say.

I looked through the curtain and saw him. I hid myself and rolled my eyes.

"Holmes! That's my sister!"

"Holmes! That's my sister!" I said, mocking John.

"Phynix, are you done yet?"

"Hold your horses, John!"

I pulled back the curtain and patted down the dress.

"Well?" I asked.

Holmes took off his hat and extended his hand. "May I have this dance?"

I smiled and took it. I put a hand on his shoulder, then in his hand.

"Well, may I say that you are a terrible dancer."

"Well you're the one stepping on my toes!"

We smiled and John laughed.

"Bickering will get you nowhere you two!"

He twirled my around and we laughed. My bare feet felt the cold hardwood floor as we danced.

"Well," We stopped, facing each other, nose to nose. "I think she can dance in it."

He smiled and released my hand.

"True. Hopefully the men at the Gala will think so."

I looked over at John. "What are you talking about, Johnny?"

"Mary and I are taking you to the Gala tomorrow to look for potential husbands."

I huffed and went back into the dressing room, ripped off the dress, and walked out, still pulling up my overalls.

"John, I don't want to get married! I've you, mother, and father that a million times!" I threw the dress on the floor and walked out the dress shop's front door.

"Phynix!" I heard him yell as I walked down the sidewalk.

I turned the corner when a scary, bald, muscular man grabbed my arm.

"Where you going sweet cheeks?" His breath stank and his teeth were yellow.

"Just around the corner to go get you a toothbrush." I slapped his face and darted back to the street.

Another, hairy-chested, yellow-toothed, muscle-man stopped me, pushing my chest so I was on the alley's dirty floor.

"Come on, baby! We just wanna have a chat." He pulled me up with my arms behind my back.

He pulled on my overalls, then undid the first button. Suddenly, the first man was on the floor, crying out in pain.

I looked up and saw a shadow of a man, holding a cane.

"Sherlock!" I tried yelling, but came out in a whisper because of the pain coming from the man pulling on my arms.

"Phynix." He spun around, throwing the cane in the air, and yelled, "Duck!" I did as I was told, then the pain stopped.

I stood up and raced behind Holmes. The muscular man was on the floor as well. Holmes took my hand and pulled me out of the alley way.

The moment we were back in the sunlight, I was hugging him and thanking him.

I pulled away, then darted back to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I whispered. At this point, some tears had dripped out of my eyes.

I heard John's footsteps running down to where we were.

"Phynix!" I let go of Holmes as John took me into his protective, big-brother arms.

"Holmes saved me."

"Yeah, he tends to do that for damsels." He laughed.

I turned to Sherlock. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

He nodded and smiled. "You're welcome."

For a moment, it felt like we were in our own world. I couldn't look away, or speak. His brown eyes were somewhat… hypnotizing.

"So!" John shocked us out of our daydreaming. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, indeed." I smiled and took both of their arms.

"So, I think we all learned a lesson here." I said to John.

"What?"

"You will never take me dress shopping again."


	3. Chapter 3: Ballroom Blitz

Chapter 3

I looked at myself in the mirror.

The blue silk didn't wash out my face like the brown did, and Holmes was right; the blue did bring out my gray eyes a bit. I smiled to myself when a knock came at the door.

"Phynix?" John walked in holding a small box. He looked me up and down.

I shrugged. "Well?

He smiled. "Beautiful, as always. But I have something that would add to the beauty."

He handed me the box. I opened it and looked inside. A small, golden, oval-shaped locket was inside. The boarder was lined with small flowers.

I looked up at him and smiled. "It's gorgeous, John!"

He took it out of the box and opened it up.

"I thought you could put a picture of you in there, then your future husband."

I glared up at him. "John, can we not focus on finding me a husband? That's all you seem to be worried about."

He smiled. "Just joking with you, Phyni."

I pushed him slightly.

I looked around the ballroom. I spotted Mary sitting, waving her hand slightly.

"Mary! How are you?" I hugged her and smiled.

"Phynix. You look just as great as last summer when we visited you in Millbrook."

I smiled and thanked her. "So, see any 'potential husbands? Even though I don't need any." I looked around.

"There is a fellow I found quite dashing." She pointed across the room and smiled.

I followed her finger and saw him. His dark brown hair cross over his green eyes, which looked like emeralds.

I turned, almost bumping into Holmes.

"Holmes. I didn't know you'd be joining us." I said.

John looked at him suspiciously. "Neither did I."

He bowed his head. "I thought I'd help you out with the potential husband find. And I was invited anyways."

He looked around. "Who knows? He might be closer than you think." He winked and I smirked at him.

About two hours in, I still had no luck. I turned to Holmes.

"Do you wish to dance?" Mary and John looked at me sternly, since it was frowned upon for a lady to ask a man to dance.

He smiled, not noticing them, and nodded. "Of course."

He took my hand and we made our way to the floor. I put my arm on his shoulder as he put his on my waist.

"I know you weren't invited." I said quietly.

"What makes you say that?" I looked down at his shoes.

"Well, for one, your shoes are scuffed, intending that you were running. Number two, the odor radiating from your body smells like horse poop, meaning that you were trying to catch a carriage, which means that you hadn't scheduled one to pick you up at the house. Number three, you have dirt running up your pant's legs, meaning you most likely snuck in by crawling under or through something." I looked up at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Very observant. John warned me about that, saying it was one of your many… terrible traits." His brown eyes flickered.

"Terrible? Well I've always thought it to be an amazing trait."

He smirked back, then looked around. "That fellow Mary picked out is going to lose his house, very soon."

I looked back at the man. "True. His nails are bitten down to the nub, indicating stress."

"His suit's cheap, and he keep fidgeting, which means he's used to more cottony, roomy, expensive ones."

"His wallet's flat, and worn out, which means it's empty, but had been emptied recently."

He looked down at me. "And his hair." He kept eye contact.

"It's greasy, meaning he hasn't taken a shower in a while." I bit my lip after I spoke, my heart beating faster.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "And his shoes."

I whispered back. "They've been worn out. He needs new ones, but can't afford them."

He leaned back. "It's definitely not a bad trait, now is it?" He twirled me around, trying not to break eye contact.

"You know, most men that I meet, feel intimidated that I know where they've been."

He shook his head. "That's not me."

"No?"

"No."


	4. Chapter 4: A Case Takes Place!

Chapter 4

I walked into the house with a box of tea in hand. I had just gotten a new supply in the mail from mum and dad. It was personally imported from India with help from the British Shipping Agency.

I knocked on the office's door and walked in to find John sitting at a desk running his hands through his hair frustrated.

I put a hand on his shoulder and looked over.

"Johnny, I just got the Indian tea from Mum. Want some?"

He turned and smiled. "Not right now, Phini. I'm trying to solve this case."

I took a seat on a chair next to him and looked at the photographs.

A man, around sixty was standing with his family, his head circle. Knowing he was the victim, I looked around at the other evidence.

"Who's this?" I said, looking at a picture tacked to the wall.

John stood up next to me. "That's Mr. Ralph Lauren and his friend. We think Ralph committed suicide, but Holmes isn't quite sure. There was a suicide note and everything! Very formally written with Blackbird Ink."

I cocked my head to the side. "That man, his friend? He's not even smiling."

John turned and looked at me like I was crazy. "What? He's definitely smiling to me!"

I looked at the man again. "That's a fake smile, Johnny. Look at his muscles." I pointed to the man's face and the muscle's outlining his smile.

"The smile is pushed. If it were a real smile, the muscles in his cheeks would be more relaxed. And his pupils," I pointed to his eyes. "They're small. If he was really happy, they would be a little bigger, more relaxed as well." I looked back at my brother.

"This man is tense and hiding a secret from Mr. Ralph."

I looked at the man's clothes. "Let's not forget the ink stain on his pants."

I went over to John's desk and looked at the suicide note.

"You said this was written with Blackbird's Ink? Well look at the stain." I pointed. "Blackbird's Ink dries a certain way on clothes. The outline of the stain is very watery, but gets darker toward the center."

I took the billing records off the desk as well. "Father tried to buy Blackbird's Ink last May. They only sell it specially. Only three shipments were shipped personally. One, to the King of France, second, to The Chief of the London Police, and the third," I pointed back to Mister Ralph. "To a Mr. Ralph Lauren."

John looked at me. "But that doesn't place him at the crime scene. It only means he wrote the suicide note. We need more evidence." He said sullen and frusterated.

I'd seen John get tense quite often, but never like this. I peaked up at him.

"I'm sorry Johnny. I can't pick anything else out." I shook my head and looked down sadly.

He smirked up at me. "It's alright Phini. I mean, you placed the suicide note in Evan Jones's hand! That's spectacular."

He hugged me then pointed toward the door. "Now let's go and make some tea. I think that will settle both our nerves."

Holmes was reading the morning paper when we walked in.

"Holmes! Guess what Phini just figured out!"

He didn't look up from his paper. "Was it the fake smiled coming from Mr. Jones?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Yes, but did you catch the Blackbird's Ink on his pants? Nasty little bugger sitting right on his crotch." I laughed and so did John.

He poured the ready tea into three cups, handing one to Holmes and I. I looked at the front page of the paper Holmes was reading.

"Who's Thomas Haynes?" I said looking at the picture.

Holmes looked up at me. "A client. A very famous client."

I smiled. "He's quite dashing, isn't he?"

Holmes rolled his eyes. "Every lady is London fancies him, Phini. Don't get so wrapped up with him."

I sipped my tea and watched him. He put down the paper and looked up at me.

"What are we going to do with her, Watson?" He said to my brother.

John smiled. "I don't know, Holmes."

I looked down, laughing, then peaked back up at him, brown eyes and all.


	5. Chapter 5: Tell me, now

Chapter 5

I knocked on the door and smiled when he answered.

"Ready to go already, Phini?" Holmes smiled.

I smirked. "Well if you're paying for lunch, then yes."

He nodded and took his hat.

Sherlock had decided to get me out of the house, since I had been locked up for a few days because of the rain. John had some errands to run, so Holmes thought this would be the perfect time.

We walked down the cobblestone street.

"Enjoying your stay, I presume?" He said, both of his hands behind his back.

"Mostly. The crosswords here don't really suit my fancy, not to mention my brother with this marriage issue."

Holmes nodded. "Why are your parents pressuring you to settle down so fast?"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "They think if I don't find someone soon, my looks will fade and I'll never find a husband. Like I don't have any other plans for my life."

I looked back at him, hands behind my back as well.

"Well I don't think that you have to worry about your looks fading anytime soon."

I smiled. "Really? Well Mr. Holmes, my brother tells me many girls in town suit your fancy." I stood right in front of him.

"That's untrue. I only go for the girls who feel they can do something more with their like than be a house women."

I smirked. "A woman who can bring a challenge?"

He smiled just a bit. "Yes, I suppose you could say that."

We ended up not going to the restraint, but sitting by the lake and eating sandwiches.

"This is an excellent sandwich, by the way." I said, looking over at that scruffy face of him.

He laughed a little. "Yes. I solved a case for the owner's son, so I now have a lifetime worth of free sandwiches."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you really think you'll be able to eat that many sandwiches?"

He smirked, chew on an apple. "No, but it's nice to know, if I ever go homeless, I'll have something to eat."

"Well, you already have the look." I chuckled.

He pushed me a little. "I think the look suits me."

I smiled, rubbing my thumb over his scruffy face. "Yes, I guess it does."

He looked over, my hand still on his face, and whispered, "You're John's sister."

Those words shocked me back into reality, jolting my hand off his face like he was on fire.

"Yes. Yes. I… I am."

He laced his fingers through a strand of lose hair.

"But should that matter?"

I looked into eyes. "I…"

He leaned in a little closer, looking to my stormy eyes.

I searched for some signal that it was ok to lean in.

"John would not approve." I said quietly.

He shook his head. "John doesn't approve of a lot of things you and I do, but," He grazed his hand over my cheek. "That doesn't mean we stop doing them."

I laughed a little. "I suppose we do."

I looked into his brown eyes and smiled as he leaned in.

I pushed on his chest. "Do you really want to? After all that I've told you about my parents and… and John? You need to consider all this."

He leaned back a little. "I think I've considered all the out comes."

He leaned in faster and took me by surprised. This time, I didn't push back.

His over lapped mine as I pressed harder. He pulled back so that our foreheads were touching.

Trying to catch his breath as he spoke, he said, "John didn't mention you were so… He swallowed. "Passionate."

I laughed. "Well, I don't think that's something my brother aught to know, right?"

I kissed him again. I don't think I considered everything, just as Sherlock had.

John could be mad. My parents might not approved, then where would my money for Graduate School come from? I know I was being selfish, but… Holmes was about three years older than me, and done with school. Three years was a big difference.

I felt him smile, which made me smile.

"Sherlock?"

He looked up. "Phyni?"

"Why me?"

He leaned back and gave me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

I pressed my lips together. "I mean, you have all the women in town chasing after you, and you chose me."

He smiled. "Yes I did."

"Why?"

He huffed. "Because you're smart, a quick-thinker," He leaned in and kissed me again. "And undeniably beautiful."

I decided not to think about my brother's opinion of this relationship at the moment. I mean, I was kissing the most eligible bachelor in town.


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Tell

Chapter 6

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. I smiled and rolled over, opening my eyes. I was greeted with a bouquet of beautiful sunflowers on the table. I smiled and shook my head, knowing Sherlock had been listening yesterday. He was amazing. He had let me drone on and on about my studies, writing, and art. He laughed when I made the stupidest, immature jokes that were quite corny.

I pulled on a jacket and wobbled downstairs. He was right where I assumed he would be; reading the morning paper and drinking tea. He looked up and smiled.

"Good morning madam." He stood up and pulled out a chair next to him. He poured a second cup of tea for me and smiled.

"Good morning." He leaned in and I whispered in his ear, "Those flowers were beautiful, by the way." I kissed him and smiled.

Suddenly, I heard footstep coming down the stairs. Sherlock sat down quickly and resumed his perch, reading the paper. I sipped my tea and smiled up at John.

"John. Good morning, isn't it?"

He smiled and nodded. "It is indeed."

He sat down next to me. I sipped my tea and looked up. "Holmes and I missed you yesterday. Where were you of to so late?" I winked and John rolled his eyes, laughing.

Sherlock looked up and put his paper down. "It's it obvious? Off with that Mary girl of his." He winked at John too.

John shook his head. "Well if you two must know, I was off looking into that lead that Phyni had discovered. About Hannibal Jones."

I looked at him. "What did you discover?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, quite yet, but I assume, soon, Jones will talk." He shook his head and looked up, eager to change the subject. "So, how did lunch go over? Quite well I presume?"

Holmes and I looked at each other. I smiled at John. "Quite well. Holmes is very popular with the women in town, isn't he?" I said, trying to drawn attention away from Holmes and I together.

Holmes smirked. "Not quite as popular as your sister with her gentleman callers."

John looked at me, the Holmes. "Holmes, keep an eye on her. I don't want some men getting the wrong ideas about my baby sister."

I rolled my eyes and groaned, looking at Holmes for help. "Jonathan, I am not a baby anymore. Whoever I date is none of your concern."

He shook his head. "It is indeed my concern! Mum told me to keep an eye on you."

I stood up. "Why do you always have to do what Mum and Dad tell you to do? You're a grown man, Johnny, just like I'm a grown woman. And anyways, I'm already dating someone, and it's probably someone you wouldn't approve of!"

I ran up the stairs as John called after me.

A few minutes later, I heard a knock at my door. I looked up and saw Sherlock's smiling face.

"He's quite upset with you." He said walking in, closing the door behind him.

I shook my head and huffed. "I'm quite upset with him!"

I sat on the window sill and looked up at Sherlock. He sat down next to me and looked out.

"Funny, isn't it? How they all seem to have the smallest problems from so high up?" He looked out on to the city, people rushing by. He smiled up at me, my heart beating.

I looked down. "What am I supposed to tell him?" I whispered. "He'd never approve of us. Let's not even mention my parents."

He took my hands. "Phynix Watson." I laughed at his serious face. "I promise, by any means necessary, that your parents, brother, and friends will approve of me." He kissed me, then looked into my eyes. "Will approve of us."

I laughed. "Alright."

Suddenly, the door burst open. John stood in the doorway, shocked.

"Well, I guess I've found out who I wouldn't approve of." He crossed his arms as I stood up.

"John, you don't understand-"

"Oh, I understand perfectly." John shook his head.

Sherlock stood up and stood in front of me. "John, it's not like we planned for this to happen." He took my hand as I looked at John pleadingly.

John pointed toward the stairs. "Get out."

I shook my head. "John, please."

John looked at Holmes. "Get out of my house. Don't ever come back here. Don't ever look, talk, or even think of my sister in that way ever again."

I couldn't breathe. "Johnny-"

"Phynix. Stop." John said sternly.

Holmes looked at me, and then released my hand. "I'm sorry Phyni."

John looked on as Holmes pack up his stuff and walked down the stairs.

I flew down with him and grabbed his arm. "Don't do this." I pleaded.

He kissed my cheek. "I respect you and him too much not to." He pulled my hand off him and walked out the door.

I stood, crying silently, hoping that any minute, he would walk back in. I sighed and looked back up the stairs at John.

I could barely breathe as I said, "How could you do this?"

He looked at me and shook his head. "He is not the man for you. I did it for your own good."

I ran up the stairs into my room and turned around. "I think I'm in love with him."

I slammed the door and ran to the window. He was walking down the street. He turned for just a moment and I caught sight of his face. He'd been crying, just like me.


	7. Chapter 7: Living Like a Street Rat

Chapter 7

I sat by the window, holding my knees as he walked in. He smiled and set down a tray.

"I brought you breakfast Phini." He said sweetly.

It had been about three days since Sherlock had left, and I hadn't left my room. John was becoming worried, and had decided that Mary should talk to me.

I heard another knock on the door about two hours later. Mary walked in smiling.

"Hello, Phynix." She sat down on a chair next to me. I didn't even look at her, just out the window for any sight of Sherlock.

She sighed. "John's a wreck about you. He's scared you might jump out the window when he's not looking."

I looked at her and closed my eyes. "Mary, I love him."

She shook her head. "Who?"

I sighed. "Sherlock."

She smiled slowly. "So after all the time and effort I spent on trying to find a suitable husband, you were off with Holmes? Not much of a challenge, considering he lives here." She said jokingly.

I shook my head. "John kicked him out."

Mary looked at me confused. "What? No he didn't." She said doubtfully.

I nodded slowly and she stood up. She stomped out of my room, then I heard her shout at John.

I heard her yell goodbye to meet, then the door slammed.

I walked down the stairs three hours later. John walked out from his room.

"Where do you think you're going?" He called.

I didn't look up. "Out."

I walked out the front door, the wind blowing harder today. I bundled up and sighed.

I walked down the street, not noticing the friendly people walking by.

Suddenly, I pulled into that familiar alley. No one was around, so I had to fight my way out on my own.

I kicked and threw punches left and right, hitting anything in sight.

He was on the floor in a matter of seconds, and I heard an oddly familiar groan.

I spun around and looked at the man.

"Sherlock?" He nodded and waved a little.

I bend down next to him and hugged him hard. "I'm so sorry!"

He shook his head. "It's fine. It's my fault for dragging you into the same alley."

He sighed and stood up slowly with my help. He leaned me against the brick wall and kissed me hard. I put my hands around his neck and brought him in closer.

I released and looked down, seeing his suitcase on the floor. "Have you been sleeping here?"

He bobbed his head. "Well…"

I bent down and picked up his suitcase, heading toward the house. He grabbed my hand.

"Phyni! He still hates me." He said sadly.

I took his hand in mine. "I don't care. Sherlock, you're sleeping on the streets."

He shook his head. "Well, technically, I'm sleeping in an alley."

I laughed and hit him slightly. I brought him in closer and put my head on his chest.

"I miss you."

He sighed. "I miss you too, but Johnny-"

I pushed him off and shouted, "You know what? Screw John!"

Holmes looked at me and laughed. "You're so beautiful when you're angry."

He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry. I… you have to go."

I shook my head. "What?"

He nodded and bent down to pick up the suitcase I had dropped. "Please…" He mumbled.

I bent down next to him, looking at his brown eyes. I could tell he had been crying a little, but being a man, he didn't want to admit it. I put my hand in his.

"I… I think… that I'm falling in love with you." I said quietly.

He looked at me and smiled a little. "What?"

I nodded shyly. "Yes."

He looked into my eyes. "Phynix, I'm not falling in love with you."

I shook my head. "What?"

He sat down next to me. "I'm already in love with you."

He kissed me and ran his hands through my hair.

I smiled. "You are the silliest man I've ever met."

He shook his head. "Then there's John."

I rolled my eyes. "He's no fun."

"So," He said, changing the subject. "Now that we aren't hiding our feelings, what will we do?"

I smirked. "I don't know." I shook my head. "Well you can't come back to the house."

He shook his head. "No way in hell would John ever let me back in his house."

"Maybe not." I shook my head.

I walked inside the house and smiled up the stairs. I took his hand and smiled.

"Shh…"

We started walking up the stairs at the same time, making sure not to have Sherlock's feet make a sound. We got to my room and I heard John's door open. I pushed Sherlock into my closet and closed the door. I stood in the doorway, trying not to look suspicious.

"Hello, Johnny." He looked at me suspicious.

"Phyni... how was your walk?" I shook my head.

"Nothing different out there, you know?"

He nodded and went back to his room. I shut my door behind me and went to the closet.

Sherlock had fallen inside, getting tangled up in my clothes and underwear.

I took my panties off his head. "Sorry."

He laughed. "Wow, only a few weeks and I've already see your panties."

I pulled him up and laughed. "Now, we have to stay quiet. You can sleep in my bed. I'll stay on the sofa." I said, pointing to the small sofa in my room.

He grabbed my waist. "No need Phyni. You'll be sleeping with me."

I laughed slightly and kissed him. This would work for now, but I had to convince John that Sherlock was the man for me, and soon.


	8. Chapter 8: ShotGun

Chapter 8

Sherlock and I decided to follow up on a lead today. It was about Mr. Hannibal Jones and the fact he was going to with-draw some money from the bank. Maybe Mr. Ralph Lauren's money.

We sat on a bench outside the bank, waiting for him to show up. I sat close to Sherlock and held his hand.

"So, last night was…" He whispered in my ear.

I pushed him a little and laughed. "Be quiet."

He put his arm around me. "Again, you are very passionate."

I rolled my eyes and laughed again. "You are very sweet, but no. I am not."

He kissed me and nodded. "Oh, yes. You," He smiled and raised his eyebrows. "You really are."

I shook my head. "Well it's not like I could resist, I mean, we were in the same bed."

I kissed him as he smiled. "Seeing your panties and then… that in less than a few hours. I think it's a personal best." He said, bragging.

I laughed and looked over toward the street. Suddenly, Mr. Jones walked out from the alleyway. I elbowed Holmes. Mr. Jones was looking around suspiciously and then darted into the bank.

I looked over and frowned. "Well our suspicions were right. He's in the bank."

Sherlock took my hand and we went inside. He put his finger to his lips and we opened the door.

We stood behind Mr. Jones the whole time he was taking money out of a saving account. I listened closely and kept eye contact with Sherlock.

"Yes. 500 dollars, please." He said, fiercely.

He took his money and walked by me, his green eyes looking right at mine. They were dangerous, like stone. He stopped for a moment and looked at me, his face getting scary.

He left and I was shaking. Sherlock felt my hands and looked at me.

"Are you ok?" He said concerned.

I nodded a little and looked at the teller.

"Excuse me, we're detectives," I lied. "We need to know which account that man deposited from."

He looked at me, then Holmes. "I'm sorry, but they're private."

I leaned over the counter and put on my best face. "Please, sir? It'll just take a moment."

He looked down at his records and frowned.

"From a Ralph Lauren's account. His father, he said. He had his checks and identification."

I smiled. "Thank you, sir."

Sherlock and I walked out onto the streets and looked around, seeing Mr. Jones walking down the street. I took Sherlock's hand and we walked slowly, very far behind him.

He kissed my cheek. "You are very persuasive as well."

I shook my head. "You are impressed very easily."

He smirked at me. "Not really. You're just very impressive."

We saw Mr. Jones walk down an alley. We stopped, giving him a little head start so it didn't look like we were following him.

I walked down the alleyway first, Sherlock right on my tail. I looked down, then looked back up quickly, Mr. Jones gone. I walked out of the alleyway and looked around. Mr. Jones was nowhere in sight.

I turned back to Sherlock. "He's gone."

Sherlock guided me back down the alleyway. We stopped in the middle and stared at each other.

I smiled excitedly. "We solved the case, though!" I jumped up and down and he held my hands.

He kissed me slightly and smiled. "Your first solved case."

I ran my hands through his hair and kissed him slightly.

"Well isn't this a surprise?" I turned suddenly and saw his shadow.

John walked a little closer. "I thought I told you to stay away." John threw Sherlock's suit case at our feet, both our mouths open.

"You've been staying at the house? In her _bed_? I should kill you right now." I shook my head.

"John-"

John held up his hand. "I can't believe you took advantage of her like that."

I walked in front of Sherlock, his hands in mine. "John, he didn't take advantage of me. I love him!"

Suddenly, a shot rang out. I felt a giant, knife sized pain in my side. I couldn't take it. I fell to the floor. I looked up and saw Sherlock and John holding up their hands, both looking at me, wanting to help.

"Keep your hands up!" I recognized the familiar voice; Mr. Hannibal Jones.

He stood right behind me, pointing the gun at my head. "Don't move, darling."

He winked and I held my bloody side. I managed to squeak out, "Please."

Sherlock took one step towards me and Jones pointed the gun at him again. "I said don't move! Look, all I need to do is get rid of any witnesses."

The pain started to become unbearable as I lay on the alley's dirty floor.

Suddenly, Hannibal was on top of me, dead, a bullet shot clean through his head.

Sherlock and John scrambled over to me, my vision going blurry from the tears in my eyes.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" I screamed out in pain, John's hand on the wound.

"Phyni, can you hear me?" John shouted, his voice sounding far away.

Sherlock had taken my bloody hand and ran my hair out of my face.

"Phyni, I need to stop the bleeding. I'm going to press hard on your side!" John yelled.

I nodded as tears kept falling. Suddenly, I screamed out in pain. It felt like my side was splitting open.

"Phyni, you're going to be ok. I promise." Sherlock said, his tears mixing in with mine. I squeezed his hand tighter.

Everything went black. The last thing I heard was John, shouting my name, telling me to stay with him, pointing a light in my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9: Making Marks

Chapter 9

The first thing I noticed was the smell of the Indian tea mum had sent me. It filled the room up with warmth and familiarity.

I slowly opened my eyes to see John facing out the window, thinking, his eyes closed.

I stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out where I was.

I shook my head and sighed. "Johnny?" I whispered.

He turned and ran to my side. "Phini, thank god." He ran his hand over the top of my hair and smiled thankfully.

I smiled. "Johnny, what happened?"

He looked down and sighed. "Hannibal Jones, he… he shot you."

I blinked and frowned. "What happened to him? He didn't get away, did he?"

John shook his head. "No, Phini. Uh, do you remember that client we told you about?"

"Thomas Haynes."

"Yes, well, he… killed Jones. He… he saved you."

I blinked and looked up slowly. "Is Holmes…"

He smirked a little. "He's fine, Phini."

I nodded. "So, can I see him?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Of course."

Sherlock came in trying to look calm, but couldn't help but smile. He stood at the end of my bed like a gentleman until John left.

He sat down on my bed and held my hand, my grip was weak.

"Hello, Phini."

I smiled a little as he hugged me. "Holmes… I was so scared."

He stroked my hair and sighed. "I know. I was too."

"He… he's dead."

He pulled back and looked at me. "Yes. You're very lucky."

I frowned. "I don't feel lucky."

He nodded and pressed his lips together. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

He smiled. "I don't know. I felt like it needed to be said, though."

I laughed, pulling him in. "So, I assume John is…"

He smiled. "Yes, I guess after the incident, he reconsidered."

I smiled. "That's wonderful news."

Holmes nodded. "Yes, now I can finally do this without worrying about him."

He leaned in and kissed me slightly. As he was about to pull back, I put my hand on his neck and brought him in again.

I pulled back and nodded. "That was definitely worth the wait."

He hugged me as a knock came to the door. I looked up, only to see a man that looked familiar.

"Hello Ms. Watson." He nodded.

"Hello, Mr. Haynes?"

He smiled. "Glad to see that you're doing better."

I nodded. "Well thanks to you, yes."

His green eyes were somewhat appealing, as his jet black hair reminded me of the midnight sky.

I blinked and looked up at Holmes. "I don't know how to thank you, sir."

He shook his head. "Well firstly, don't call me sir. We're practically the same age."

I laughed. "Of course. Sorry."

He smiled. "Second, stay off this case."

I blinked and shook my head slowly. "What?"

John looked at me. "Phini, we need you to stay away. It's far too dangerous for-"

I sat up. "For what? A girl?" I shook my head. "That's the most sexist thing I've ever heard." I turned to Holmes. "Can you believe this?"

He looked down, guilty. "Phini… I sort of… agree with them."

I say up even more. "You… what? I thought we were in this together."

He tried taking my hand, but I pulled away, looking at both John and him.

"I almost died trying to solve this case, and I will not be put off of it because you think this is some Boys club!"

John sat down. "Phini, it's not because you're a girl."

Sherlock looked at me with soft eyes. "It's because you're… "

"My sister." John finished. "And Sherlock's…" He looked up and glared at Holmes. "More than friend."

I stiffened. "But, John-"

He held up a hand. "No buts Phini."

I looked down. "Fine."

Thomas smiled. "Great!" He continued. "Third, move back to Ireland."

I blinked. "No way in hell."

He shrugged. "It was worth a try." He turned to leave, but stopped. "Ms. Watson, don't forget. Stay off of this case."

With that, he left.

I huffed and glared up at Holmes and John.

"Are you two satisfied now?"

John rolled his eyes and Holmes laughed.

"Of course not, Phini, but…" Sherlock took my hand. "It's a lot safer, and better, for everyone at the moment."

John moved toward me. "And just think! Now you'll be able to focus more on your studies!"

I groaned. "Oh yes John, school right now is defiantly my main concern if I can't do anything with the degree."

I smirked. "But… one thing did set me off." I blinked and looked up at Johnny. "Why did he want me to move back to Ireland? I mean, I can't cause any more trouble than I already have, right Holmes?"

Sherlock shook his head and chuckled. "Sure, Phini." He stood up along with Johnny, leaving me to rest.

"And just remember, Phynix." John said sternly. "This is for your own good!"


	10. Chapter 10: A Talk over Scotch

***SORRY! I'M SO FUCKING SORRY YOU GUYS! But I'm back for the 10****th**** chapter! I just heard a great song that made me think of Sherlock and Phynix. It's from the new Breaking Dawn movie. It's A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Go check it out and tell me it doesn't make you think of them… **

Chapter 10

Look, I wanted to stay off the case, I really did. It's just that, Holmes and John would go off every single morning after breakfast to research and investigate, leaving me to my studies and Shakespeare. Things were tense the first week I home.

Johnny hadn't really discussed his feelings about Holmes, and they hadn't been allowed to discuss the investigation with me, which basically left me in the dark.

One late afternoon, Holmes walked into my room as I stared out the window obliviously.

He laughed as I whipped around, startled by his heavy footsteps.

"Been busy today?" He asked, slipping off his boots.

I rolled my eyes as I turned back to my place on the stoop. "I took a nap, but that's about all."

Sherlock smirked, then sat down on the sill next to me.

"I'm sorry Phini." He sighed and I took his hand.

"It's not your fault." I shook my head hastily. "I'm the one that had gotten myself shot."

Sherlock leaned in and kissed me.

I sighed glumly. "I hate school." I looked over at him. "And Shakespeare, it pains me to say."

Sherlock laughed, shaking his head and taking me into his arms.

"You know, Shakespeare is a man of love." He winked, kissing me deeply.

Suddenly, my legs were wrapped around Holmes. He kissed me hard, trying to guide himself and I over to the bed.

I ran my hands through his hair. "Come get me…"

He chuckled, running his hands down my waist.

A knock came at the door and Holmes almost flew to the other side of the room.

John came in smiling as I fiddled with a page in a book I'd pick from the floor.

"Phini! Thought we'd go out for dinner, hm?" I smiled up at my brother.

"Sounds great, Johnny. I'll just get my coat. Holmes?"

Sherlock shook his head. "I have to do some late research, actually. You two go. Have fun."

He kissed my head and made his way towards his office.

Johnny turned back to me and smiled. "Well looks as though I have some bonding time with my sister."

I giggled and picked my boots and coat off the floor.

**SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH**

I looked around the bar and smiled, feeling like I was home, as I used to live above a bar in Ireland.

I sighed, then breathed in the sweet smell of alcohol.

"Home…" I whispered.

John looked around, making a face. "Phini, we could have gone to a restaurant." He whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes at my brother, who had been used to Britain's quality seating and separate areas from the low-lifers.

"Johnny, don't be such a baby." I slipped off my coat and hung it up, then made my way to the counter.

"Two of your finest scotch, sir." I smiled a bit and the bartender nodded.

"So… how's life, then, Phini?" John said with taking a seat next to me.

I bat my eyes and laughed, shaking my head. "Alright, Johnny… how's Mary?"

John nodded slowly. "She's still mad at me for kicking Holmes out, but she'll come round, right?"

I nodded. "Of course. She loves you John."

He laughed into his glass. "I'm glad you think that."

I shook my head and smiled. "Think? No, Johnny. I know. I see it in her eyes. It's the same look I give Sherlock."

I bit my lip and looked back to my glass. "Do you approve of him? Of us?"

I heard a sigh and the glass touching his lips. "I could… in the future."

I looked at the wall blankly. "What's so bad about him? I don't… see it."

John turned, but I didn't. "That's the problem, Phini. You always see the good in people. Some people don't deserve that gift, alright? Holmes is-"

I turned. "He's taken care of me, Johnny. I've taken care of him. It's… it's like I've known him forever. Don't you feel like that when you're with Mary? Hm? Doesn't she give you butterflies when she looks you in the eyes? You feel like you can tell her anything, because you trust her with your life. You tell them you'll love them for a thousand years, when really you mean forever? Please, John. Don't act like it's any different for Sherlock and I."

I pressed my lips together as John closed his eyes. He knew he was wrong, but why couldn't he just admit it?

He took a sip of scotch. "It's just that… I've seen you trust people and get hurt so many times, Phynix. I wanna just take you and lock you up so no one else can hurt you."

I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "John, I know you're my brother, but you're only a few years older. We aren't school children anymore, alright? I'm going to get hurt, but… that's just what happens, and I've learned from it, I promise I have." My eyes fluttered just as my heart did. "Sherlock is my final, John. There's no after, after him."

John smirked and ran a hand over my hair, just as he did when we were younger. "Well look at us, Phini. All grown up, making life decisions. Like adults, I must add."

We laughed a bit. I was very glad my brother and I had time to talk… it'd seemed like forever and a day since I'd actually had a real conversation with him. The last time we 'talked', it turned into a yelling battle. We were going back to normal, us two.


End file.
